Crossover: Anna and Elsa play Horror games
by terrietont
Summary: Out two favorite Royals play the famous five nights at Freddy's horror game. DISCLAIMER: Disney owns Frozen, and Scott Cawthon owns FNAF


Out two favorite Royals play the famous five nights at Freddy's horror game.

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns Frozen, and Scott Cawthon owns FNAF

:Five nights at Freddy's

"Oh hey! I'm Anna and this is my sister Elsa" Anna smiled to the camera introducing herself. "A lot of you guys requested that we play this game" Elsa continued hovering her mouse at the title of the game.

"So it's called five nights at freddy's" Anna explained frowning in curiosity. "You guys said it was a horror game? So umm okay yeah" Anna smiled nervously Elsa's smiled disappeared. "A horror game?" she questioned slightly paranoid.

"Okay let's start it! Anna said with enthusiasm. She clicked her mouse over new game.

The call started: "Oh hey, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria! I'm recording this message just to get through the first night: There are two main doors, one to your left another to your right, you can shut these doors anytime, however keeping them shut for too long drains a a lot of energy: so keep that in mind to conserve energy, and only close them if necessary. There are lights near each door, you can flick those on and off but they can also drain power. And the cameras do use energy so don't stare at them for too long. You might wanna have a look at the camera's from time to time to check if everyone is in their right place, it's not much of a bad thing it's just we want you to be wary of certain characters that tender to... Well wonder a bit during the night." Elsa and Anna looked at each other confused. The call continued: "Most likely they wont recognize you as a person... They'll probably recognize you as an animatronic character without a costume so they might stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't full of wires and electronics: Elsa's eye widened. "What?" she muttered nervously. Over all this should be easy enough and I'll talk to you soon.. Okay Bye!"

"Kay Bye!" Anna said back enthusiastically.

Elsa panted, it was a lot to take in.. "So we got, a light on each door, we can flick on and off, and the doors we can shut, as well as the camera's and we make it through one night, after it becomes 6:00 AM." she explained more to herself to fully understand the rules.

Anna nodded slowly, a little bit confused about the rules, well whatever Elsa was here so she could just explain it.

Elsa: Anna check the camera's

Anna: They're all fine...

Anna switched to another camera, and found a bear suit, a chicken suit and a bunny suit. "She shuddered slightly at the sight.

Anna: Ummm ok ughh!

Elsa: they look like they're in their places.

They turned their camera off and turned it back to the previous camera location. Anna gasped.

Anna: Where did the bunny go?

Elsa's eyes widened. "Oh no"

Anna: Bunny?

Elsa: Did you find the rabbit?

They opened the left door, only to be encountered with Bonnie the bunny, a creepy blue bunny face right by the door. "Ahhh he's right there" Anna squealed shrinking back in her chair slightly.

Elsa: Go away!

Elsa closed the door. "Are you gone yet?..." She cautiously flicked the left light on. "Ughhh!" she groaned noticing that Bonnie had not moved.

A strange low laugh. Elsa gasped in paranoia. "What was that hehehe noise?" she mimicked. Anna shrugged

Anna: Shut the right door maybe.

Elsa: We don't wanna drain too much power.

Anna flashed the light on the left door, noticing the shape of Bonnie was gone. "Okay good, go away bunny jerk!"

Elsa clicked on the cameras. Bonnie was in the hallway. She narrowed her eyes watching the rabbit. "Keep an eye on him Anna"

Anna saluted before switching on another camera, Chika the Chicken was staring straight at the camera with her large electronic insides showing.

Anna jumped gasping slightly at the costume's face. "Go away Chicken!"

Elsa: Ughhh both moving?

The low tones laughing sound came back.

Anna: Stupid chicken! I see you!

Elsa turned to the back room camera only to get spooked by Freddy Fazbear's white eyes staring right into the camera.

Anna: whoa that's creepy!

Elsa: Why are they all up?!

The low laughing came back and got deeper.

Unfortunately the power began to run low... Elsa's eyes widened as she realized that it would be game over any minute.

Anna: Wait, what?! 20% You've gotta be kidding me...

Bonnie returned to the left door. "Stupid blue rabbit! Anna frustratingly gasped. "he he he he" the laughing returned.

Both doors were shut: the power went down to 0%

The lights turned off. the doors stayed open. A sound of dying energy boomed through the restaurant. A kid-friendly jingle began to play, as eyes began to flicker over the left doorway.

Anna winced preparing for something horrible.

Elsa bit her lip in paranoia.

As the music stopped: there was no sound only a black darkness inside the room.

Both girls waited paranoid...

Suddenly a loud noise startled both sisters...

Then it came...

A loud dinging sound of a grandfather clock tune whilst displaying a time change that showed: 6:00 and another night, as well as children cheering.

Night 2

Both girls looked at eachother, eyes widened in shock. They both suddenly smiled and squealed in victory. "Yes! Oh my gosh we made it!" Anna jumped up in the air in glee. Elsa sat their chuckling at her.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Anna: Where's foxy?

They switched the camera to pirate cove. The curtain remained closed.

They checked the stage, one of the animatronics was missing... Bonnie

Elsa groaned in annoyance. "The rabbit's up again."

Anna groaned. "I hate that purplely blue bunny.

A sound played as the cameras were being checked: A sound of strange moaning.

As soon as Anna clicked off the camera.

"AAAHHHHHHH" A loud amplified scream burst through the computer speakers. Bonnie was up close on the screen presumedly shaking the player up and down violently.

Both girls yelped in shock.

After recovering from their scare, They both looked at one another for a second.

Anna started laughing as Elsa sat there still trying to actually register in her brain what had just happened...


End file.
